Tom Wlaschiha
5 6 |Erschienen in =16 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erster Auftritt ="Die Länder der Nacht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Niemand" |Charakter =Jaqen H'ghar |Status =Rolle Unbekannt }}Tom Wlaschiha, geboren am 20. Juni 1973 als Thomas Wlaschiha, ist ein deutscher Film- und Theaterschauspieler. Außerdem ist er professioneller Sprecher für Hörspiele, Synchronisation und Werbung. In der HBO-Serie Game of Thrones verkörpert er Jaqen H'ghar. Seine Besetzung wurde am 3. August 2010 bekanntgegeben. Er trat als Gastdarsteller in sechs Episoden der zweiten Staffel auf. Da Jaqen am Ende von "Valar morghulis" sein Gesicht änderte, endete auch Wlaschihas Rolle vorerst. In der fünften Staffel nimmt er seine Rolle wieder auf und zählt zur Hauptbesetzung der Serie. Er tritt als Mann ohne Gesicht auf, der das Gesicht von Jaqen H'ghar beibehält.Winteriscoming.net — A familiar face returning to Game of Thrones for season 5? Biographie Vor und nach seinem internationalen Durchbruch spielte er in vielen deutschen Serien, Kino- und TV-Produktionen mit, darunter , , verschieden SOKO-Serien und . Seinen internationalen Bekanntheitsgrad festigte er u. a. mit Rollen in den Filmen , und . Filmografie *''Stubbe – Von Fall zu Fall'': (1995) *''Max Wolkenstein'': (1996) *''Mama ist unmöglich'': (1997) *''Der Fahnder'': (1998) *''Ich wünsch dir Liebe'': (1999) *''No one sleeps'':Stefan Hein (2000) *''Tatort – Das letzte Rodeo'': (2000) *''Duell – Enemy at the Gates'':Soldat (2000) *''Die Rettungsflieger'': (2000–2004) *''Verliebte Jungs'': (2001) *''Die Sitte'': (2002) *''Küstenwache'': (2002) *''Im Namen des Gesetzes'': (2002) *''Die Nacht, in der ganz ehrlich überhaupt niemand Sex hatte'': (2002) *''Fast perfekt verlobt'': (2003) *''Ein Fall für zwei'': (2003) *''Pura Vida Ibiza'':Felix (2003) *''Bergkristall'':Schafhirt Philipp (2004) *''München'': (2005) *''Unter den Linden – Das Haus Gravenhorst'': (2006) *''Die Wolke'':Hannes (2006) *''16 Blocks'':Buspassagier (2006) *''My Little Boy'': (2007) *''GSG 9 – Ihr Einsatz ist ihr Leben'': (2007) *''Alarm für Cobra 11 – Die Autobahnpolizei'': (2007) *''Die Gustloff'': (2008) *''Spoons'': (2008) *''Wiedersehen mit Brideshead'':Kurt (2008) *''Krabat'':Hanzo (2008) *''Operation Walküre – Das Stauffenberg-Attentat'':Polizist (2008) *''Die Patin – Kein Weg zurück'': (2008) *''Wilsberg – Der Mann am Fenster'': (2009) *''Eine für alle – Frauen können’s besser'': (2009) *''Der letzte Bulle'': (2010) *''The Sarah Jane Adventures'': (2010) *''Christopher und Heinz – Eine Liebe in Berlin'': (2010) *''Stilles Tal'': (2011) *''Anonymus'':Captain der Wächter (2011) *''Resistance'':Albrecht (2011) *''Game of Thrones'':Jaqen H'ghar (2012, 2015–2016) *''Frisch gepresst'':Chris (2012) *''Mann kann, Frau erst recht'':Moritz Blank (2012) *''SOKO Leipzig – Der Junggesellinnenabschied'': (2012) *''Crossing Lines'': (2013–2015) *''Rush – Alles für den Sieg'':Harald Ertl (2013) *''Mr. Turner – Meister des Lichts'': (2014) *''Tatort – Borowski und die Kinder von Gaarden'': (2015) *''Arlo & Spot'':Forrest Woodbush (2015) *''Eltern und andere Wahrheiten'': (2017) *''Berlin Falling'': (2017) *''Dengler – Die schützende Hand'': (2017) *''Kommissar Maigret: Die Nacht an der Kreuzung'': (2017) *''Das Boot'': (2018) Weitere Werke Theater *''Drei Schwestern'':Tusenbach (1999) *''Faust ist tot'':Donny (2000) *''Engel der Tankstelle'':Marshall (2001) *''Tartuffe (Molière):Valère (2001) *''Klinik:Markus (2002) *''Heinrich VI.:Mortimer (2002) *''Maria Magdalena: (2003) *''231, East 47th Street'':Andy Warhol (2004) *''Das ist mein Bett (Franckh):Phillip (2005) *''Der Freigeist (Schmitt):Denis Diderot (2005) *''Frühling (Franz Lehár)'':Ewald (2007) Auftritte Siehe auch *Tom Wlaschihas Offizielle Homepage * * Einzelnachweise en:Tom Wlaschiha fr:Tom Wlaschiha pl:Tom Wlaschiha ru:Том Влашиха Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Status: Rolle Unbekannt